The best days of my life? Hah!
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: AU and very strange. The summary's inside. It's too long to put here. Please R&R? On hiatus.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summery: Don't ask. It's AU. Seperoith is a single dad trying to get over his wife's death, with three children. Yazz is a girl, gothic, depressed and preparing for exams. Loz is a sports star with ahabit ofworrying to much about his younger siblings.And Kadaj is the outcast trying to make sense of his screwed up life. And as for the rest, just wait and see. Well, I did tell you not to ask. Can I ask you to review though? Only constructive critisam is welcome. No pointless flames because of the story.

Chapter 1

Hello. I'm Loz. Just Loz. And, this, is my monday morning. The man sitting at the kitchen table is my father. And he's not been well for awhile. Mom's death has hit him hard. And the boy he's trying to tie the tie for, that's my little brother, Kadaj. Kadaj is kinda 'fuck the world' right now. He was close to mom. We all were.

And the girl sitting on the counter, that's my sister, Yazoo. No,she doesn't have a set of black eyes, that's just her breaking the no make-up rule at school. She's got enough eyeliner on to write her home work with. She probably hasn't done her homework. She had another 'What's the point?' episode last night and dad had to get the razor off her. Sbe's acting like nothing's happened now. The docter says she'll get over it. It's just the after effects of the crash that killed mom, she was the only one in the car with her.

I sigh, as usual, and point quickly at the clock. Dad nods and gives up on Kadaj's tie. Yazoo slides gracefully of the counter, and Kadaj gets reluctantly to his feet. He's in a bad mood, I'll have to watch him today, in case he decides to go on the hop. Dad doesn't need another run away attempt on top of Yazz.

The ride to school is nothing short of torture. Dad and Yazz are having an argument about the make-up she's wearing, the fact she doesn't have her homework done, and the state of her uniform. I suppose she does look scruffier than usual, but not much. She's never been one of those immaculate people, but she's always been presentable. Unlike Kadaj, who constantly looks like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards. Except his hair, which is exactly like Yazz's and dad's, it just falls with a kind of grace I could never hope to achieve. I suppose I look alright. I look a lot like dad. Same strong build and square chin. But, I've said, my hair is a mess, just like mom's. It's nice to resemble her in some way. After all, I did promise her as she lay dying on that hospital bed that as the oldest, I'd protect the other two.

Tears are building up in my eyes by the time we reach the school. Dad has calmed down and written Yazz a note for her homework. She smiles at him, and I notice that her eyes are clean. They must've made a deal without my noticing. Kadaj humphs and stomps out of the car.

"Goodbye!" Dad calls, but doesn't get an answer. Kadaj is in a mood, and dad's just about given up on him for the rest of the day. Yazz has spotted one of her friends and jumped out of the car, but she pauses and smiles.

"Bye daddy," she says, and dad reaches out and ruffles her hair.

"Bye, baby girl," he answers. She pouts and mutters for him not to call her that, but I can tell she loves being dad's 'Baby girl'. I relax slightly, Yazz won't be trying anything in some hidden corner today. She has a scar on her wrist from the last time. It's hidden with a thick, studded braclet.

Dad smiles as he watches her run off, her plait trailing out behind her, then turns to me. He looks suddenly sombre. I smile at him, and start to get out of the car. He catches my wrist.

"Loz," he mutters, "Loz I want you to have fun today. Stop worrying about the other two so much. I've alerted the school to watch them after what happened last time. So, just live your own life, do your training and concentrate on asked that speical someone out."

I blush at the last line, and he smiles. I smile too, dad has a way of calming us down. He lets me go and I walk up to the school. I'll probably see Yazz later, our lockers are close together, but Kadaj is going to be hard to keep an eye on.

Sorry dad, but a promise is a promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well, hello all you happy people. My name is Yazoo, Yazz for short. I'm sixteen and the middle child in my family. I'm also the only girl, I used to have a mom, but she died. I really don't feel like talking about that right now, so don't bother asking. The docter says I should, but what does she know?

Anyway, this is my monday morning. I've just gotten out of the car, trying hard not to look pleased at my daddy's petname, and run to meet one of friends so we can go to our lockers together. This morning it's my very best friend, Tifa. I grin and race over to her.

It's only when I reach her that I realise she's crying. I stop in front of her, startled. She looks a real mess, her beautiful dark hair is unbrushed and her school jumper is on inside out. I decide that it'd be easier to ask her what's wrong once I've gotten her cleaned up. She doesn't protest when I slip my arms around her in a way that serves the duel purpose of being comforting and allowing me to pull her to the bathroom. We meet our two other two friends, Areis and Yuffie, on the way and instantly they move to block Tifa's face from the teeming crowds. She's still sobbing when we push our way into the girls bathroom.

We all set about sorting her out once we're inside. I find a white ribbon in my bag and Yuffie tosses me a hairbrush, so I set about sorting out the bomb explosion she has instead of hair. Once her hair is brushed and tied back neatly and her jumper is on the right way, Areis sets about fixing her masscara. It's smeared half way down her face, but Areis is a good hand at make-up and by the time she's done, it doesn't even look like Tifa's been crying.

Tifa still looks upset, so Yuffie takes her role on and cracks a joke.

"Trust you Tifa, you can't even get your uniform on right, but forget about masscara? The world will end before you do that!"

We all laugh, even Tifa, who simply can't deny the fact she wouldn't leave the house without make-up. It'd be like leaving her face behind. Well, now that that's sorted, Tifa starts to explain about why she's in such a state. And by the time she's through, Areis looks horrified and I'm trying to stop Yuffie from making a beeline to a certin someone's home room.

"He what?" I ask, placing myself in front of the door so Yuffie can't make an exit and get herself expelled before the year's even started. Tifa's eyes are brimming again.

"He dumped me, alright! He said I wasn't right for him. That although I'm a wonderful person and he still likes me a lot, he just can't see me being the one for him!"

Yuffie growls. "Well, I hope you showed him just how hard you can punch! Imagine! Him dumping you! God, did someone gorge out his eyes!"

"Yeah," I add, with just as much heat. "How could he not see what a wonderful person you are! You're smart and funny and beautiful, _and_ I doubt he'll find another girl who'll love him as much as you do!"

Aries finally lowers her hands and adds her tupence worth. "He's an idiot if he can't see just how good he had it when he had you! He's not worth it if he can't appreciate how right you were for him!"

"_And_," Yuffie yells, deciding that she should be the one to round things off. "he's an idiot if he thinks that Aries wil ever go with him when he dumped you like that! You've got all of us on your side, Tifa! If he so much as _tries_ to hit on her, he'll leave school today in a body bag!"

We all not vigerously, though both Areis and I are hoping it won't come to having to hit Tifa's ex - Cloud Strife, cause he's a lot tougher then most of us. Yuffie will gladly start a fight with him, and quite frankly, I'm depressed enough right now to have someone leave that fight in a body bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Look, whatever your name is, I'm not in the mood to talk right now. What? What do you mean I've got to? Oh, well fine then. My name is Kadaj, I'm the youngest in my family. My mom's dead, my sister's sucidal, my brother worries too much and my dad really needs counciling. There, see, now understand why I don't want to talk?

Well, monday's are always the worst days of the week and I'm seriously considering going on the hop. But I know my big brother will never stand for that. And, I really can't hurt dad like that right now. Not after last night. My sister decided to try and give herself another scar last night. She says she was aiming to have us have to pay for another funeral, but we all know she's not. She would've done it by now if she really was aiming for that. Well, I suppose she really tried once. In school. But one of her friends caught her. Still, all those times she's had dad break down the bathroom door are really worrying. Because we don't really know when she'll really go for it again. I don't want to lose another family member.

Dad also says he's worried about me. I've just gotten a bit moody lately, I'd never go all crazy and weird the way she does. Although I do sometimes wish that the world would just go straight to hell. Nothing major, I've never put a razor to my wrist. I've just gone on the hop sometimes. OK, a lot of times, and once I did catch the train and end up god knows where. That was the day my sister really tried to kill herself. And I didn't run because of that, she did that because I ran.

Yeah, that was what you'd call a bad day. But the weeks after it were worse. And were getting worse up until about a month ago. My sister is slowly getting better now, and I haven't gone on the hop that often. But some days, like today, I just rather be gone.

My locker creaks when it's closed, another reason I don't want to be here. Well, it's not a reason, it just made me a little more angry. It stalls a little, but before I can vent my anger, stand up and kick it, someone else does. I growl and jump to my feet, ready to vent my anger at the person who dared kick my locker, when I realise it's my as-close-to-a-best-friend-I'm-likely-to-get, Cloud. I smile and say hi. He just grunts.

And suddenly I realise that he looks like he hasn't slept all night and is sporting a black eye.

"You broke up then?" I ask and burst out laughing. He growls again, but doesn't answer. He doesn't need to. Tifa Lockheart is not a girl you just break up with. Nope. Cloud's in for a rough day. Because if he goes anywhere near Tifa and her group today, he will get attacked. Which is kinda awkward, since we have science at the same time and the science corridor is really small. Someone is going to end up in detention today.

I mention it to him and he panics. "But..." he mutters frantically, "But that's not until last two classes! She'll have calmed down by then!" I start laughing again, but the bell goes before he can hit me.

Well, maybe I might make it through today. Cloud's face whenever someone mentions his major screw up should keep me grounded for the whole day. What better way to relieve angst then by poking fun at your best friend?

Well, that's it. I know everybody's OOC. This is just a story that I'm writing to relieve the angst I'm feeling myself over a fight that's been going on between my group of friends. Please R&R? Pretty please? (Oh, and I swear, I'll get the next chapters of my other two fics up as soon as is humanly possible!)

Oh and the stars explained: To go on the hop means to skip school, just in case you didn't know.

And 'Hello all you happy people' is what Droopy the cartoon character says. I don't own him or that phrase!


End file.
